Cinq choses importantes à propos de Dick
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Cinq choses importantes à propos de Dick et qui sans surprise concernent toutes Bruce


_****__note_ : Ecrit à la demande mokoshna sur livejournal, qui voulait du Dick/Bruce. Ce texte peut être considéré comme un prologue à ma Batfic Oleum et Operam_.  
****__note 2_ : Mille mercis à l'incomparable Carthae qui a sorti le fouet et fait un travail de relecture et de correction d'une efficacité redoutable sur ces Cinq Choses_ !  
____****__Avertissements_ : UST, angst a tous les étages et sous-entendus de relations que certaines morales réprouvent. Je ne prend au DCU que ce qui m'arrange et laisse le reste rejoindre le fouillis des multiples réécritures qu'a connu l'univers Batman. 

* * *

_**Cinq choses importantes à propos de Dick (et qui sans surprise concernent toutes Bruce)**_

1.  
Dick est parfaitement conscient que le fait que non seulement Bruce soit son père adoptif, mais aussi - surtout - qu'il l'ait vu grandir depuis qu'il a douze ans, rend la situation problématique. "Problématique" est un mot adapté, parce que sinon il aurait le choix entre "carrément tordue" et " sérieusement incestueuse", et ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'enthousiasment plus que ça.  
"Tordue" passe encore. Personne ne peut dédier sa vie à faire ce qu'ils font et espérer pouvoir être qualifié de "normal". La normalité c'est surfait, et on l'a traité de mille fois pire que de tordu au fil des années. Rien à foutre.  
"Incestueuse", d'un autre côté, est nettement plus embêtant. Non seulement d'un point de vue purement social - ni Bruce Wayne ni la JLA n'ont besoin de la mauvaise publicité accompagnant ce genre de relation avec un fils adoptif ou un ancien acolyte (et c'est sans même mentionner l'aspect fort peu hétérosexuel de l'affaire…), mais surtout parce que c'est ce que Bruce penserait. En ce qui concerne Dick, ce n'est pas un problème : dans son esprit, il n'a jamais autorisé Bruce à remplacer ses parents.  
Il est un mentor, oui, un professeur implacable, un maître-étalon à l'aune duquel il se trouve toujours déficient, mais pas un père.  
Malheureusement, il semble bien être le seul à penser comme ça.

2.  
Parfois, il se demande si Bruce se rend compte de l'ampleur de l'emprise qu'il a sur lui.  
Souvent il est certain que oui : c'est tellement évident et tout le monde le sait après tout, du moins tous ceux qui importent. Bruce ne peut pas ne pas soupçonner.  
D'autres fois, au contraire, il est contraint de conclure que non, il n'en a finalement pas la moindre idée et qu'il pense réellement que Dick agit uniquement par conviction, pour la Mission.  
Pour quelqu'un qui est censé être le meilleur détective du monde, Bruce peut avoir de singulières œillères.

Mais il faut dire aussi que Dick fait de son mieux pour éradiquer cette faiblesse particulière, ou du moins la dissimuler. Parce que s'il est honnête avec lui-même, il sait qu'elle est trop ancienne, trop profondément ancrée pour être simplement déracinée.

3.  
Certains soirs, quand il couche exceptionnellement au manoir ou qu'ils se rejoignent pour une patrouille impromptue, il peut sentir les yeux de Bruce sur lui.  
Il serait un bien piètre héros, si après toutes ces années il ne savait deviner quand on l'observe, mais Bruce ne se dissimule même pas vraiment, pas plus qu'il ne prend la peine de nier ou d'avoir l'air désolé quand, de temps à autre, une vague de rébellion futile ramène Dick à la Cave avec un sac plein des diverses caméras qui étaient implantées dans son appartement. (Il laisse celles d'Oracle : il n'est pas stupide, les caméras ont une utilité. Simplement, il préfèrerait que ce ne soient pas celles de Bruce. Et de préférence pas dans sa chambre non plus, il y a des limites… Là où le bât blesse, c'est qu'il est à peu près certain qu'il n'y a pas de caméras dans la chambre de Tim, et pas seulement parce que Tim habite encore au manoir…)  
Cela signifie certainement quelque chose, comme tout ce que fait Bruce. Mais cela ne signifie pas que ce dernier soit disposé à admettre l'existence du quelque chose en question. À vrai dire, ce n'est même pas suffisant pour en présumer la nature. Dick prend probablement ses désirs pour des réalités et les regards, comme les caméras, ne sont sans doute qu'un mélange de la paranoïa naturelle de Bruce et de sa manière émotionnellement retardée de montrer que Dick est important pour lui, qu'il s'inquiète.

Parfois, il est tenté de ramener un mec à l'appart (ce qu'il ne fait normalement jamais, quel que soit le sexe du partenaire, il est plutôt "chez toi" que "chez moi"), de ne même pas aller jusqu'à la chambre, histoire de mettre quelques indiscutables points sur les i. Mais ce serait immature de sa part, et de toute manière Bruce sait probablement déjà.  
Ça ne l'empêche pas de jouer avec l'idée, à chaque fois qu'il sent le regard de Bruce sur lui, ou qu'il lève le regard de sa télé et fixe l'œil invisible et muet d'une caméra.

4.  
Quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, il est dans l'ombre que Bruce projette sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Il a fini par se résoudre au fait que même si la distance aide, a été un temps nécessaire, partir est au final toujours inutile. La seule chose qu'il puisse vraiment tenter - la seule chose à faire - c'est, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, lutter pour être lui-même, trouver sa propre voie, s'imposer afin que peut-être aux yeux de Bruce le jeune homme soit remplacé par l'adulte, l'élève par un égal digne de son approbation, de son intérêt.  
C'est ce à quoi il s'est employé pendant longtemps, sans vraiment prendre conscience qu'une part de lui espérait toujours que Bruce changerait un jour d'avis par magie, que soudain les écailles tomberaient de ses yeux et qu'il verrait tout ce que Dick est, tout ce qu'ils pourraient être ensemble.  
Mais cela aussi c'est une illusion d'enfant. Il n'est pas la princesse attendant que le preux Chevalier Noir pose le regard sur elle et tombe éperdument amoureux. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut être. Il n'y a rien d'autre à attendre de Bruce que ce qu'il donne déjà.

5.  
Jamais est un bien grand mot, mais en l'occurrence il est adapté : Dick n'a nullement l'intention de confronter Bruce.  
Quoi qu'il y ait entre eux, les regards, le désir peut-être, la loyauté indéfectible, ce n'est rien face au reste, à la chauve-souris dans la tête de Bruce. L'équilibre est trop instable, il y a plus en jeu qu'eux deux et Dick n'est pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il peut changer Bruce, qu'il peut combler certaines de ses fissures. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il passerait avant la Mission.  
Commencer cette conversation-là ne serait que s'exposer à un rejet qu'en vérité il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter. Alors il ne dit rien, il répond quand Batman appelle, il se bat à ses côtés, il tient le rôle du fils obéissant, il essaie d'être à la hauteur de ce que Bruce demande et non de ce qu'il veut.  
Ça ne l'empêche pas de désirer.


End file.
